hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsk Bellam
|name = Zetsk Bellam |kana = ゼツク゠ベラム |rōmaji = Zetsuku Beramu |japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto (1999) Takahiko Sakaguma (2011) |english voice = David Vincent (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 125 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Brown (1999) Purple (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |relatives = Gashta Bellam (Brother) |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Zetsk Bellam (ゼツク゠ベラム, Zetsuku Beramu) is a player of the game Greed Island hired by Battera the same time as Gon and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Appearance Zetsk looks like a prehistoric man because of his height, build, and face. Personality Zetsk is very close to his brother Gashta, the only person he trusts. He has a violent character. Plot Greed Island arc Zetsk with his brother Gashta take Tsezguerra's Ren testHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 and the both of them pass the test with 7 other people. After entering the game Zetsk sits and waits for his brother Gashta in front of the Shiso Tree; sitting close by to Gon. Soon his brother walks down the stairs on the entrance and thanks him for waiting. Gashta then says they're being watched and Zetsk confirms it saying that they're several people spying on them and that they're not revealing themselves. Gashta however deduces they're no threat to them and since they could sense them from such a distance they should be ignored. The two brothers then head off further into the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 127 The Bellam brothers are later mentioned by the Bombers that they're a duo they should keep an eye on.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 He and his brother are mentioned in Gon's binder and Goreinu says they're a famous duo who are very strong and never work with others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 The brothers are later shown someplace in Greed Island listening to Eta give an announcement that a trivia game will then be held, with the prize for the game being the "Ruler's Blessing".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 After Gon wins the trivia game the brothers confront Gon and group. Gashta comments how Gon and group actually managed to get all of the cards in the game, while his brother Zetsk snickers. Zetsk then tells a man that apparently was associated with the brothers that his job is done and can go beat it and then challenges the group to a winner take all match and it doesn't matter if it's 2 versus 4. Gashta then tells the group it's a match they can't refuse, the brothers however are handily defeated, by the boys.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Chairman Netero's death is announced, Zetsk and his brother take part in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman. Abilities & Powers Zetsk is capable enough to have passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam. He is an above-average Greed Island player, praised as a capable individual by Goreinu and considered a troublesome opponent by Genthru despite only recently starting the game. His brother and he were feared by multiple players, although not as much as the Bombers. He is highly perceptive, having succeeded in sensing the presence of onlookers as soon as he joined the game, and making inferences about their species and skill level based on it. Nonetheless, Gashta and he were effortlessly defeated by Gon, Killua, Goreinu, and Biscuit. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Zetsk is confirmed to be able to utilize Nen,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 and is presumably quite skilled at it, since he was approved by Tsezguerra. Battles Trivia * It is unknown why Zetsk and his brother did not use "Accompany" on Gon directly, since they had already met him at the very start of the game. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Zetsuku_Bellam ru:Зецек_Беллами Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players